Animaniacs: Soccer Coach Slappy/Belly Button Blues/Our Final Space Cartoon, We Promise/Valuable Lesson Credits (1996)
"Soccer Coach Slappy" Written by Nick Dubois Directed by Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills "Belly Button Blues" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Liz Holzman "Our Final Space Cartoon, We Promise" Written by Gordon Bressack Charles M. Howell IV Directed by Charles Visser "Valuable Lesson" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Charles Visser Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Music by Richard Stone J. Eric Schmidt Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Theme by Richard Stone Orchestration by Ron Goldstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Chick Vennera as Pesto Laura Mooney as Katie Ka-Boom Jim Cummings as Attila Justin Garms as Tinker Jeff Glen Bennett as Burt Frank Welker as Announcer Mary Gross as Mom Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Joey Banaszkiewicz John Dubiel Jeff Gordon Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Norma Rivera Ryan Roberts Joel Siebel Rhoy Shishido B.G. Key Design Dan McHugh Doug Rice Marty Strudler David West Antia Ziobro Slugging Ron Fleischer Bill Knoll Herb Moore Greg Reyna Model/Prop Design Steve Aguilar Mario D'Anna Lance Falk Alan Gibson Julie Gimeno Jairo Lizarazu Jon McClenahan Rogerio Nogueira Jay Peltz David Pryor Doug Rice Salene Weatherwax Sheet Timing Ron Fleischer Herb Moore Donna Mouliot Greg Reyna BG Paint Richard Daskas Craig Robertson Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Brenda Brummet Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Title Cards Bryan Evans Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editors Bradford Keatts Susan Odjakjian Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman This is Episode #81. Assistant to the Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Orchestration Ron Goldstein Wakko's Head Apparel by: Mr. Lucky of Tarzana Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Production Assistant Richard Freeman Pamela MacLaren Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Asst Erin Keeler Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Barbara Bartz Bruno Bottcher Don Devine Karen Holme Shaun McLaughlin Lisa Melcombe Tristin Roesch Alesia Robertson Ralph Soll Nicole Speed Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Kids WB! Category:The WB Television Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits